Scourge Sisters: A Lame Vriska x Terezi Fluff
by AnonIsAshamed
Summary: The trolls have narrowly escaped disaster, and are enjoying the calm before the next incoming storm. While some watch over the humans in their new universe, Vriska has her eyes set on someone nearby...  As title suggests, mild fluff. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Alright, let me explain. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing and, while I should be working on my indirect sequel to my K-On fic, or better yet, **doing my homework**, I've been pretty into Homestuck lately. I'm on about Act 5 Act 2, and I'm definitely not in a hurry to finish it. I've got this friend who's really into the yaoi pairings (like 80% of the Homestuck fanbase) in the comic. For me, on the other hand... For the most part, none of the pairings seemed especially interesting to me. None of them, except Vriska x Terezi. I mean. They're adorable. I know they're not quite canon, and it's definitely not canon to think of them having red feelings for each other (yeah, they got me using troll terminology), but oh my god are they cute or what. So I present to you... my fluffy Homestuck delusions. Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Man, this is great!" Vriska exclaimed, flashing a devious grin, "The Scourge Sisters are back in action! Yeah!" She hooked an arm around her old partner in crime. Well, not "crime," per say... Terezi didn't want any part in that, after all. She was always committed to being the good guy, much to Vriska's annoyance. After all, who needs justice when you could be a badass super-villain? Terezi just didn't understand. Being evil means having a considerable amount of irons in the fire… Even if Vriska really didn't have any irons in the fire until she tried being selfless, but that's not the point. Evil is fun. Good is overrated.<p>

The blind troll removed her ex-partner's arm. "NO we are NOT." Terezi sighed, bringing one hand from her cane to her face. "Will you stop with that already?" Since the trolls had teamed up and escaped imminent death by the skin of their horns, Vriska was convinced that she and Terezi were buddies again, and not just temporary allies against a common threat.

Vriska's enthusiasm didn't fade. "Sure we are!" She smirked. "You'll find out. Just give it a few hours."

Terezi snickered. "I will give you a few _drubbings_." She tapped her cane in her palm a few times.

"Yes! That's the spirit, Redglare." Vriska enthused, curling her hand into a fist.

"Blar." Terezi groaned. Vriska's eagerness was draining, as always. "Please do not start using my old flarping name, it's so embarrassing." Terezi's face flushed a bit, turning a pale teal, much to Vriska's amusement.

Vriska took the opportunity to mess with her. She wrapped her robotic arm around Terezi's waist slyly. "Don't you miss our friendly rivalry sometimes? I bet you do….." Vriska teased.

Terezi forced a laugh. "_Friendly_?"

"Sure! So to speak." Vriska shrugged, letting go. She was a little disappointed that her flirting efforts went unnoticed. Maybe if she tried again… "Anyways, back to the question. Don't you miss the good old days?"

"Not in the least." Terezi replied, shaking her head.

"You're no fun." Vriska crossed her arms. She was silent for a moment. "….. Is there anything I can do to convince you? Maybe I could try something less diabolical. I could be justice-y and everything! After all, you were the most fun to roleplay with…"

Terezi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah! Much better than Tav or Nep, for sure. You're my favorite." Vriska grinned.

Terezi's face flushed again. She was flattered and frustrated. "What the hell is up with you? Why are you so bent on roleplaying with me?"

"Just trust me on this, for once." For a split second, Vriska's eyes looked a lot softer, almost sincere.

All Terezi could do was stare. Vriska had always been persistent, but never to this extent. It was kind of endearing… but also very, very, _very_ irritating. "Fine." She murmured.

"Alriiiiiiiight! Go Scourge Sisters!" She shouted, linking arms with Terezi and dragging her through the trolls' hideout to what had been established as Vriska's room.

"Fuck." Terezi cursed. She was going to regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

Vriska made explosion noises and hand gestures as if she were casting spells. She narrated her actions as she lept across the room and battled scalemates she borrowed from Terezi. "Spinneret launches a fireball at her deceitful minions, unwilling to join forces with Redglare! POW!" She charged at Lemonsnout feriously, and then came to a hault. She paused a moment to think about what she should do before nudging him with her foot gently, tipping him over. Pyralsprite watched in terror as his cohort died brutally. "Now, Pyralsprite... Maybe you'll be willing to go along with your leaders decisions, and once again become part of Team Scourge?" Spinneret inquired.

"..."

"Then it's settled." She smirked, grabbing Redglare by the hand and lifting it in triumph. "THE SCOURGE SISTERS WIN AGAIN!" Vriska exclaimed.

"Jegus..."

Vriska turned to Terezi. "What?"

"That was..." Terezi grinned, "... so awesome."

"I know, right? Isn't this fun?" Vriska paused. "Hey, do you think... I could try something a little different?" She gripped Terezi's hand a little tighter.

Terezi frowned. "Different how? You're not going to double-cross me AGAIN or anything, are you?"

Vriska rolled her eyes. "NOOOOOOOO, because that wouldn't be different! I mean different as in different!"

Terezi stared vacantly at her. "... That really doesn't clarify much."

"Just trust me on this..." She paused before adding, "... Again." Vriska wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped Terezi down dramatically. She kissed the blind troll girl passionately.

Terezi was dumbfounded for a second before furiously drubbing Vriska with her cane. After several drubbings, Vriska finally pulled away. "What the hell! What are you doing!" Terezi shouted.

"Oh Redglare, you should smell your face right now! It's radiating! Can't you smell the ocean? … Or whatever it is you associate your blood with?"

"Shut up! I demand order!" Terezi argued. She really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Spinneret ignores her Scourge Sister's flustered behavior since she obviously doesn't mean it! Instead, she says..." Vriska leaned much closer to Terezi to whisper this in her ear, "I'm not sure... at what point it is advisable... to admitting to liking you a great deal more than I had planned..."

"THEN DON'T SAY IT. Now let me go." Terezi demanded, trying to shake herself loose from her grip.

"You know, you're really not doing a great job of staying in character..." Vriska murmured, kissing her again.

Terezi found herself struggling a lot less. There was something about Vriska... she may have been a total bitch with very few good qualities that she only used for personal gain, but it seemed like... maybe, just maybe, she had a little bit of good in her. She was determined, and almost... caring. Weird.

Vriska pulled away slowly, and helped Terezi back upright. "I just... wanted to try that. We were just roleplaying, okay?" Vriska insisted. "Don't get Karkat on my case because I don't want to listen to that bastard ranting at me."

Terezi nodded slowly. "Right, Spinneret. And I was only humoring you because you were being so annoying. We're done roleplaying for good."

"You got it." Vriska affirmed. She looked down and realized they were still holding hands. "Oh. I'll just, uh, let go."

"Yeah." Terezi added.

They stood there for a moment before finally releasing each others grasp. After that, the two trolls left the room, having made a silent vow to forget about... whatever that was. Nothing, probably.

A week had passed before Vriska had accidentally called Terezi her Scourge Sister again. Terezi told her not to call her that, but when she was sure there were no eyes on the two, Terezi hastily kissed her partner on the cheek. "You meant what you said as Spinneret. It didn't smell like a lie. It almost made me wonder if I could trust you more... Hehehe."

Vriska shook her head, cerulean-faced. "

What? No! I didn't! You can't!"

"You're lying. Hehe. And you taste like blueberries." Terezi snickered, sitting down on the floor. "Just say it. Then I'll forget all about it..."

Vriska blinked at her and sat down beside her. "How can I know for sure? What if you're in cahoots?"

Terezi set her hand on top of Vriska's. "You'll just have to trust me." There was a long, deafening silence.

"... Psh! Why would I trust you? We're rivals, remember?" Vriska grinned. "I'm not going to let you meddle with me! You can't beat Vriska Serket is a meddle-off. She's simply the best there is!"

"What?" Terezi asked, confused. "You dirty..."

"I can't believe you'd expect anything else from me!" Vriska laughed, and started to stand up. She stopped, and kissed Terezi's cheek back. "I love you." She whispered, then stood up. "There, I said it."

Terezi waited until Vriska had left. She laid down on the floor. "Hm... I think I could love you too..."


End file.
